After Primary School
by Maria Fransiska S
Summary: Chapter 5 Update!/ Summary hancur ? / Silahkan dibaca bila hati berkenan
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**After Primary School**

**Boboiboy ** **© Animonsta Studios**

Rate: K+ / T

Genre: Friendship (Dengan sedikit humor,dll)

**_Warning : Gajelas, Typo bertaburan, Campuran Bahasa Indonesia+Malaysia, Alurnya rada-rada(?), Cerita Aneh(?)_**

.

**~Enjoy^^~**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prolog

* * *

...

Kira-kira 1 bulan setelah Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan lulus sekolah dasar, tepatnya seminggu sebelum masuk sekolah menengah pertama...  
Saat itu Di Kedai Tok Aba..  
"Hai! Pagi semua!" seru Boboiboy dengan wajah semanis kucing saat kawan-kawannya, termasuk Fang datang ke kedai kakeknya itu.  
"Hai. Pagi juga" balas Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal sambil duduk di kursi pelanggan. Sedangkan Fang hanya duduk sambil membalas dengan anggukan kecil

Mereka mulai bercakap(mengobrol) mengenai sekolah..  
"Sebentar lagi kita masuk sekolah ya.. Tak terasa liburan sekolah kali ini" kata Boboiboy sambil mengelap cangkir

"Iya huhuhu.. Saya tak bisa main game pagi sampai malam lagi" ujar pemilik badan terbesar dan tertinggi itu dengan sedih.

Si gadis berhijab pink, Yaya berkata kepada Gopal "Ish kau ini. Main terus kerjaan kau. Tak Baik la" Ia memang tak suka jika temannya bermain tanpa melihat waktu. Karena menurutnya waktu itu sangatlah berharga.

"Betul la kata Yaya. Lagipula kalau libur lama tak seru la" kata gadis pemilik topi klupuk biru-kuning dengan kacamata bulat nan besar bersandar di kepalanya "Iye lah" ujar Gopal.

Dari kejauhan datanglah si pemilik kedai beserta anak buahnya membawa beberapa barang "Hei. Kalian tumben datang sepagi ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kakek yang baru datang bersama Ochobot "Eh, Pagi Ochobot" sapa Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya "Pagi" balas kakek dan Ochobot.

Sambil merapikan barang yang dibawa bersama Ochobot, ia bertanya " Ada apa kalian semua datang kesini?"

"Hihihi dan kami mau bahas buat masuk sekolah. Kita kan akan jadi anak SMP atuk, hihihi"sahut Ying sambil tersenyum.

"Oh... Kalian sudah daftar masuk? Kalian akan sekolah dimana?" tanya Kakek.

"Kami semua masuk sekolah yang sama atuk, dan kami sudah daftar" kata Boboiboy. "Bagus la kalau gitu. Terbaik" ucap kakek sambil mengancungkan jempolnya "Atuk, coklat panas 1 ya" ucap Gopal. "Saya juga tuk" Ying, Yaya, dan Fang bersamaan menambahkan "Oke. Ochobot" kata kakek sambil menoleh ke Ochobot. "Baik bos" Ochobot pun membuat pesanan dengan keahliannya.

Saat menunggu pesanan. Mereka hening bak keadaan di kuburan. Tapi...  
"Aaaaa... Kapan pembagian kelasnya, penjualan buku dan seragam?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

"Hei, kau tak lihat jadwal saat pendaftaran ya?" tanya Gopal

"Saya tak lihat la" jawab Fang

"Dasar kau. Kau ni punya mata tak? Ada mata pakai lah" kata Gopal dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau bilang?!" tanya Fang dengan marah. "Kuhabisi kau dengan harimau bayang!"

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Tak baik ribut. Ini minumannya" ucap Ochobot seraya memberi minuman ke para pembeli. Untunglah mereka tak ribut lagi. Kalau tak, bisa saja kedai ini hancur, pikir si robot kuning berbentuk bola itu.

"Terima kasih Ochobot" Ucap kawan-kawan Boboiboy. Ochobot hanya mengangguk

"Besok pembagian kelas dan penjualan buku serta seragam" kata Boboiboy

"Oh..." jawab Fang singkat

"Hmm.. Sedapnya minuman ini.. Hei, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi bersama ke sekolah?" tanya Gopal seraya menyeruput cokelat buatan Ochobot

"Boleh boleh" jawab Ying. "Setuju" jawab Yaya. "Ide bagus Gopal. Terbaik" jawab Boboiboy sambil melakukan 'kebiasaannya' yaitu mengancungkan jempol

"Kita kumpul disini jam 8 pagi ya" perintah Yaya

"Hn... Serah ja la "jawab Fang yang sudah menghabiskan minumannya. "Uangnya di meja ya atuk" Jawab dia sambil beranjak pergi

"Hei kau mau kemana?" tanya Ying. Namun ia tidak menjawabnya dan langsung pergi. Semua orang sudah mengerti sikapnya yang pendiam dan dingin itu.

1 menit berselang kepergian si serba ungu...  
"Yasudalah. Saya mau pergi dulu ya. Mau beli perlengkapan sekolah dulu ma" Jawab Ying sambil menaruh uang di meja

"Saya juga ya. Saya mau temani Ying. Jangan lupa jam 8. Dah.. " jawab Yaya sambil melakukan hal yang sama lalu mereka berdua pergi ..

"Atuk. Pesan 1 lagi cokelat panasnya. Bayarnya nanti ya. Hehehe" ucap Gopal.

"Oke la. Hutangmu ini sudah banyak sekali Gopal" jawab Kakek sambil membuat minuman. Gopal hanya menjawab singkat dengan malu-malu kucing "Hehehe..."

Keesokan harinya...  
Boboiboy, Ying, Yaya, Fang sudah berkumpul di Kedai Tok Aba, mereka siap berangkat. Namun, seorang kawan mereka tak kunjung datang "Mana si Gopal? Lama betul la" tanya Fang yang sudah datang dari jam 7 pagi "Iya la, ni sudah jam 8.30 " Ying sambil melihat jam tangannya "Ish, tunggu lah sebentar lagi" jawab Yaya singkat

10 menit kemudian...  
Gopal pun datang dengan berlari dan berkata "Hah... Hah... Ma..maaf a.. aku te..telat" Napasnya. Ia menyesal bermain game sampai jam 1 malam.  
"Kau ni. Lama kali. Okelah. Jom berangkat!" ajak Boboiboy sambil berjalan. Tak lupa mereka serempak berkata "Kami pergi dulu ya atuk". "Iya" singkat Atuk

Akhirnya mereka bersama-sama berangkat. Mereka melewati jalan Pak Senin Koboi. Untunglah kucing gila itu sudah normal karena bantuan Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal yang memberi 3 biskuit yaya yang rasanya macam kertas ampelas plus setruman listrik dari Boboiboy Halilintar.

Mereka sedikit mempercepat langkahnya ketika mereka melihat sudah mulai ramai orang yang datang ke SMP Pulau Rintis, sekolah yang akan mereka tempati untuk melanjutkan menuntut ilmu. Saat mereka sampai, ternyata sudah banyak yang mengantri membeli buku pelajaran dan seragam. Kira-kira ada 40 orang yang sudah mengantri. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa melihat-lihat sekolah yang akan mereka tempati itu terlebih dahulu, sekaligus melihat pembagian kelas. Tak lama setelah melihat-lihat sekolah, mereka menemukan kertas pembagian kelas yang sudah tertempel di dinding Mereka mencari- cari nama mereka. Cukup sulit, karena ada 5 kelas di kelas 1 SMP, dan dalam 1 kelas terdapat 30 orang, tidak seperti di SD mereka dulu, yang dalam sekelas kurang dari 20 orang

3 menit kemudian..  
"Wah, saya di kelas B" jawab Ying dengan ceria "Saya juga di kelas B" Yaya sambil menunjuk namanya. "Wah, kalian bersaing lagi dong" ucap Boboiboy yang tengah mencari kelasnya "Pasti la" jawab Ying dan Yaya bersamaan.

"Hn... Saya sama seperti Ying dan Yaya. Kalian juga" kata Fang sambil menunjuk Boboiboy dan Gopal.

Boboiboy berseru sambil melakukan 'kebiasaannya' "Wah kita semua sekelas lagi. Terbaik la" "Okela. Jom kita beli seragam dan baju" tambahnya "Jom!"seru kawan-kawannya

Mereka pun membeli seragam dan buku pelajaran. Sehabis itu mereka berjalan menuju kantin untuk membeli makanan, karena mereka belum makan sebelum berangkat tadi Mereka berjalan tanpa mengobrol karena mereka sudah kelaparan. Gopal sudah memikirkan apa yang akan dibelinya Tapi...

"Yahu! ada lapangan basket. Saya bisa main tiap hari!" teriak pemilik kacamata ungu, Fang yang(menurut author) hensem dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan ke udara dan berjoget(?)

KrikKrik..KrikKrik...  
"Apesal kau ini Fang" tanya Yaya Jawab Fang sambil berlari menuju bola basket yang nganggur "Saya mau main basket , kalian duluan saja" "Ye lah" kata Boboiboy

Lalu mereka pun meninggalkan Fang yang asik bermain bola basket dan menuju kantin. Boboiboy memesan nasi lemak dan minuman kaleng , Gopal memesan nasi lemak, nasi goreng, jus alpukat, es campur, donat lobak merah, dan entalah yang pasti bisa membuatnya kenyang sedangkan Ying memesan 3 donat lobak merah plus minuman kaleng, dan Yaya memesan kue moci dan es campur Mereka memakan pesanan mereka dengan lahap, namun tidak dengan Ying. Dia memfokuskan matanya ke lapangan dimana Fang sedang melakukan shot ke ring. Dia terpukau dengan keahlian Fang. Lay up, hook shot, one handed set shoot, two handed over head set shoot, dan banyak lagi.

"Hei Ying, kau kenapa?" tanya Yaya yang kebingungan melihat Ying

"..."tak ada respon dari Ying

"Ying?" sekali lagi Yaya bertanya

"Eh maaf, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Ying sambil meminum minumannya

"Okelah"

Setelah makan dan minum, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka mengajak Fang pulang, tapi dia masih ingin bermain basket. Akhirnya mereka pun pulang dahulu meninggalkan Fang yang asyik bermain basket.\

Dalam perjalanan..  
"Jangan lupa hari Senin kita MOS ya" Yaya memperingatkan "Iye la"jawab semua

"Hei Ying, bukankah kau tadi kau membeli 3 donat lobak merah? Dimana donatnya?" tanya Gopal penuh harap karena ia masih lapar

"Sudah saya makan semua la Gopal" kata Ying.

"Tapi... tadi aku lihat kau makan 1 aja" ucap Boboiboy

"Saya juga lihat kau makan 1 aja" Yaya menambahkan

Ying pun menjawab "Saya sudah makan semua la.. Kalian saja tak lihat. Saya makan pas kalian makan la"

"Oh.. oke la"serempak jawab 3 kawannya Mereka pun sampai ke Kedai Tok Aba. Ying dan Yaya pamit pulang, sementara Gopal seperti 'biasa' memesan minuman kesukaannya di Kedai itu..

Sementara itu di lapangan basket SMP Pulau Rintis..

Fang telah selesai bermain basket. Ia pun mengembalikan bola basket tak bernama itu di asalnya. Karena kalau diambil sama saja dengan mencuri. Fang tahu itu melanggar perintah Allah ke-7. Lagipula, ia punya beberapa bola basket dirumahnya yang lebih berkualitas dari bola basket di sekolah ini. Kapan-kapan ia akan membawa bola basketnya sendiri, pikir Fang.  
Ia membuka salah satu tas bawaannya yang berisi minuman(Dia membawa 2. 1 tas sekolah kesayangannya, dan tas belanjaan buku+seragam)

"Eh...ini..."

"Inikan..."

"Siapa yang menaruh disini?"Ia kaget sekaligus senang apa yang ia temukan

"Hm... siapapun yang menaruh ini di dalam tasku, aku sangat berterima kasih, karena aku sedikit lapar"

Lalu ia pun pulang sambil memakan temuannya yang sangat ia sukai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Ya, betul. Donat Lobak Merah

Atau lebih tepatnya 2 Donat Lobak Merah...

* * *

Kyaaa~ Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1 ini^^ INI CERITA PERTAMA SAYA LOH :D :D #Teriakpaketoa #DihajarBoboiboy

Maaf jika ceritanya terlalupendek :D Saya mau buat lebih panjang lagi, tapi saya banyak urusan. Apalagi tahun ini saya akan menghadapi UN. Doakan saya ya para readers^^ . Jika saya ada waktu, saya akan buat lebih panjang lagi^^

Disini belum ada yang spesial. Belum ada aksi dan kegiatan seru, perang(?), dll...

Dan maaf para readers, karena chapter ini lebih banyak percakapannya '-'

Saya memang sengaja lebih banyak percakapannya, supaya ceritanya terkesan nyata + hidup :D #Gaje100%

Ya.. tapi memang seperti itu.. lebih banyak percakapannya.. Saya janji chapter selanjutnya akan dikurangi porsi percakapannya^^ dan pasti lebih seru^^

Itupun terserah para readers, lebih suka banyak percakapan atau lebih banyak bukan percakapan(seperti aksi si karakter,dll) atau dua-duanya banyak?

Saya minta review + penilaian ya^^ Serta kritik, saran yang membangun^^

Thank You^^

Xie-xie^^

Dankjewel^^

Arigato^^

Danke^^


	2. Chapter 2: Back to School

**After Primary School**

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance(?)

Warning: Typo bagai kacang kismis yang bertebaran(_Hukum J.J Thomsom mengenai Atom), Cerita Gajelas, Alur gajelas_

* * *

Chapter 2: Back to School

* * *

Tiba hari MOS, mereka sudah mempersiapkan semua yang diminta oleh pembina MOS. Rambut dikepang (bagi perempuan), Wig berwarna pink (untuk laki-laki), Name tag warna pink, tas dari karung goni, makanan, minuman, dan juga dot. Mereka juga harus memakai tali sepatu berbeda warna, dan juga dasi pink berbentuk pink. Ya, semua serba pink.

Dilapangan..

"Dandanan apa ini?! Memalukan sekali" gerutu Fang.

"Iya la. Seperti banci di Taman L***** saja" tambah Gopal

Boboiboy berkata "Saya yakin la. Ini kakak pembina Osis ini gila pink". Fang dan Gopal setuju

"Sudah la. Cuma 2 hari ini saja" kata Yaya

"Iya la" tambah Ying. Sebenarnya mereka sudah tak kuasa menahan tawa melihat penampilan ketiga temannya. Apalagi Fang dan Boboiboy. Cocok sekali jika menjadi perempuan. Author juga demikian..

* * *

Author: "WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... #ketawasampaisakitperut PENAMPILAN KALIAN! COCOK SEKALI MENJADI PEREMPUAN! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #jatuhbergulingguling "

Fang : "APA KAU KATA! RASAKAN HARIMAU BAYANG! ELANG BAYANG! SERIGALA BAYANG!"

Boboiboy : "BOBOIBOY KUASA 3! JOM SERANG AUTHOR!"

Author: "HAHAHA.. TAK KENA! TAK KENA! #Menghindar "

Fang : "KAU TAKKAN BISA LARI LAGI! ALIGATOR BAYANG! TYREX BAYANG! HIU TERBANG BAYANG! RAKSASA KOKO BAYANG! PASUKAN ZOMBIE BAYANG! SERANG AUTHOR!"

Boboiboy : "RASAKAN! GOLEM TANAH! GERAKAN COMBO GERUDI HALILINTAR DAN TAUFAN!"

Author: "TIDAK! LARIAN LAJU!"

Ying: "Hei! itu kuasaku!"

Author: "Saya pinjam Ying! #Pergi"

Fang+Boboiboy : "JANGAN LARI KAU! KEJAR DIA!"

Author: "KALIAN TAK AKAN BISA TANGKAP SAYA HAHAHAHA #Devillaugh"

Ying: "Haiyaaaaaa... Biarkan mereka, mari kita lanjutkan cerita gaje ini^^"

* * *

"Kenape kalian berdua?" tanya Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal bingung dengan kedua temannya yang sedang menahan tawa

"Tak apa". Dalam hati mereka mengatakan kalau mereka gapeka #plak #gaje

Gopal berpikir sebentar, lalu berkata,

"Aku tau, pasti mereka sedang tertawakan kau la Fang". Ternyata Gopal saja yang peka^^ #abaikan

"Hah? Tak mungkin la. Pasti mereka tertawakan Boboiboy. Dandanan dia saja sudah seperti perempuan" jawab Fang sambil menoleh ke Boboiboy

Boboiboy membalas "Heh. Tak lah. Kau saja seperti perempuan"

"Kau yang seperti perempuan!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Sementara mereka bertengkar, Ying, Yaya dan Gopal hanya melihat sambil makan popcorn._ (Author: Woy, ini bukan film Gopal: Sudalah, nonton saja. Langka lihat mereka bertengkar dengan wig__\+ dot itu. Comel la mereka Author: Hm.. Boleh la. Jom Nonton lagi)_

Lalu..

"Berhenti!"

Suara itu terdengar dari belakang mereka yang ternyata... Pembina Osis

"Kalian sedang apa hah?!" tanya dia dengan marah

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" jawab Fang

"Kau la!" balas Boboiboy

"SUDAH! BERHENTI! SEKARANG KALIAN LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SEKOLAH 50X!" perintah Pembina Osis

"Ta.. Tapi-"

"TAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! CEPAT KALIAN LARI!"

"Yah, drama pertengkaran mereka sudah usai" ucap Gopal dengan sedih

Pembina Osis menunjuk Gopal "Kau juga!"

"Hah? Tapi-"

"Cepat. Lakukan perintah saya!"

"Ba..baik"

Mereka pun lari keliling lapangan dengan perasaan campur aduk . Marah, menyesal, malu, sedih, senang(?). Sementara yang lain mendapat pengarahan Pembina Osis masuk ke aula untuk melanjutkan acara mereka dan akan diakhiri dengan makan siang bersama di kelas masing-masing. Sementara itu di lapangan, mereka bersumpah tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi, setidaknya tidak didepan Pembina Osis. Lapangan itu cukup besar, sekitar 80 m x 35 m (sudah termasuk lapangan basket+ sepak bola + upacara ) lumayan untuk membuat Gopal 'sedikit' kurus. Apalagi, cuaca yang sangat terik dan panas dapat membuat mereka seperti ikan bakar yang lezat apalagi jika ditambah dengan sambal+lalapan...

Setelah menyelesaikan hukuman mereka, mereka diijinkan ke aula bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka. 30 menit kemudian, acara selesai dan dilanjutkan makan siang

Dikelas..  
"Pulang nanti saya akan menimbang berat badanku, pastilah turun banyak" kata Gopal sambil makan

"Hihihi... Pastilah itu Gopal" ucap Ying

"Penat sekali lah. Karena kau ni Boboiboy" keluh Fang seraya minum air

"Saya? Kau la" Boboiboy membela dirinya

"Sudah la. Tak baik bertengkar terus. Tak baik pula makan sambil bicara" Yaya menengahi. Mereka menurut, dan melanjutkan makan mereka

Skip time..

Keesokan harinya Hari ini merupakan hari kedua MOS, hari ini pengenalan ekstrakulikuler. Beruntung, Hari ini tidak lagi memakai wig lagi untuk laki-laki, disebabkan banyak orangtua yang protes. Jam 7 dimulai dengan upacara, dan dilanjutkan dengan pengenalan ekstrakulikuler yang dibagi beberapa kelompok. Kelas A akan diperkenalkan ekstrakuliker yang berhubungan dengan seni. Kelas B diperkenalkan dengan ekstrakulikuler mengenai olahraga. Kelas C dengan ekstrakulikuler mengenai musik. Kelas D mengenai kecantikan(tata rias)+ memasak . Kelas E mengenai Karya Ilmiah Remaja(KIR) + Pelajaran (Sanggar MIPA(Matematika Ipa))  
Tiap kelas akan diberi durasi 45 menit dan akan bergantian pengenalan ekstrakulikuler sampai mendapat semua pengenalan ekstrakuliker

Kelompok kelas B sedang dikenalkan sepak bola. Beberapa orang kakak kelas mereka menunjukan keahliannya menggiring si bundar putih hitam itu. Boboiboy dan Gopal turut menunjukan keahliannya, termasuk Ying. Ying cukup bisa memainkan sepak bola. Banyak yang kagum dengan keahlian mereka walau belum seahli kakak kelas. Mereka juga memuji, termasuk kakak kelas tadi+ Guru Olahraga si pembimbing. Mereka melanjutkan ke basket. Giliran Fang yang unjuk kemampuan. Dia memainkan basket dengan lihai, seperti kakak kelas yang juga menunjukan keahliannya. Banyak yang kagum+memuji keahliannya. Tetapi, lebih banyak yang mengagumi ketampanannya (yang pasti perempuan, kalau laki-laki berarti...) Berlanjut ke atletik. Akhirnya Yaya yang unjuk kemampuan. Tak lama, 45 menit pun berakhir dan mereka berlanjut ke pengenalan esktrakulikuler yang lain.

Skip time..  
Mereka telah selesai pengenalan ekstrakulikuler. Mereka pun dilanjutkan dengan makan siang, lalu doa bersama sebagai penutup. Besok, mereka akan masuk sekolah dengan memakai seragam baru, Seragam SMP mereka. Besok pastinya belum kegiatan belajar, namun akan dilakukan hal biasa saat baru masuk sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah..

Dalam perjalanan mereka pun bercakap-cakap mengenai tadi. Boboiboy memutuskan ikut ekstrakulikuler sepak bola dan tata ri... eh maksudnya Karya Ilmiah Remaja(KIR)^^. Gopal memilih sepak bola seperti sahabatnya itu dan fitnes. Ia ingin menurunkan berat badannya dan ingin sedikit lebih sixpack(?). Fang ikut Basket(pasti), Band, dan Sanggar MIPA. Ying ikut Basket, Memasak, dan MIPA. Sebenarnya ia ingin sepak bola namun ia ingin mencari pengalaman baru di bidang lain. Sedangkan Yaya ikut Atletik, Tata Rias, Memasak, dan Sanggar MIPA. Mereka diwajibkan ikut Pramuka juga. Mereka kaget mendengar Yaya mengikuti 5 ekstrakulikuler. Mereka takut Yaya tidak sanggup, namun Yaya menegaskan dia sanggup mengikuti semua yang ia pilih. Ia bisa membagi waktunya dengan ekstrakulikuler, belajar, bermain, dan membantu orang tua. Tidak seperti kawan-kawannya(kecuali Ying dan Fang) yang 'menurutnya' kurang bisa membagi waktu.

* * *

Author: "Kalau saya dulu ikut Basket, PI, KIR, dan MIPA^^"

Boboiboy+kawan-kawan: "Tak ada yang nanya kau Author"

Author: "#Mukasedih #Maunangis #Lari"

Gopal: "Ckckckck... Biarkan author yang gila itu. Kita lanjutkan ceritanya"

* * *

Di Tok Aba Kokotiam..

"Selamat siang, Atuk, Ochobot!" seru mereka bersama

"Selamat siang juga.. eh kalian. Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?" tanya Kakek

"Hmm... Lumayan..Lumayan.." ucap Gopal

Tiba-tiba..

"Wuahahaha.. Kalian sedang apa?" tanya sesosok makhluk

Mereka kaget, dan menoleh ke asal suara, dan ternyata... Adudu dengan pembantunya yang setia, Probe

"Haiya.. kau buat kaget saja la" Ying lega. Ia kira ada makhluk jahat seperti Ejojo yang mau menyerang.  
"Probe, serang mereka" perintah Incik Bosnya

"Hah? Bukankah kau sudah jadi baik?tanya Fang

"Hahahaha.. Saya masih jahat 20%, 80%nya sudah baik" ucap Kepala Kotak dengan tertawa

KrikKrik..

Semua menatap Adudu

"Canda lah. Kami cuma mau kagetkan korang" tambah Adudu

"Iya hehehe" sambung Probe

KrikKrik..

"Apesal korang semua? Lebih baik kita main saja. Mau?" tawar Adudu

"Incik Bos.. Sebaiknya jangan dulu la.. Lihat mereka. Sepertinya.. Mereka habis MOS la" kata Probe

"Apa? Mouse? Bukannya itu benda seperti tikus?"

"Incik Bos.. oh Incik Bos. Telinga Incik Bos sepertinya rusak"

"Ape kau bilang?!"

"Eh, tidak tidak.. Saya bilang tadi MOS, Masa Orientasi Siswa, bukan mouse "

"Oh... MOS itu apa?"

"Haiya.. Bukan saja telinga Incik Bos, Dalam kepala Incik Bos juga demikian.."

"Apa!"

"Gurau ja Incik Bos"

...

Yaya pun buka suara "Sepertinya kapan-kapan saja ya. Saya mau pulang. Sudah penat kepala saya"

"Atuk, Ochobot, Adudu, Probe dan semua saya pulang dulu ya.."tambahnya

"Saya juga ya hihihi, sampai jumpa!"seru Ying. Lalu mereka pulang bersama

"Eh, mana Fang? Hilang seperti asap saja la" kata Gopal sambil mencari dia

"Tadi dia ijin pulang saat Adudu dan Probe bercakap la" kata Tok Aba

Yaya berkata "Eh, saya ijin pulang juga ya. Atuk, saya pulang ya"

"Saya juga ya hihihi. Atuk, wo pulang dulu ya" seru Ying (wo= saya)

"Baiklah. Hati" di jalan ya" ucap Kakek

"Adudu, Probe ayo kesini. Atuk buatkan cokelat panas ya. Kalian pasti haus la. Free kok, atuk lagi baik nih" tawar Kakek

"Wah terima kasih Atuk" jawab Adudu dan Probe

"Saya juga la Atuk" mohon Gopal dengan jurus puppy eyes

"Boleh la. Tapi bayar dulu utang kau" Atuk meminta Ochobot membacakan utang Gopal dan Gopal hanya tersenyum

"Nih saya bayar seperempat dulu, Atuk. Sekarang, boleh kan dapat coklat free?"harap Gopal

"Boleh" Atuk berbisik kepada Ochobot dan robot itu mengiyakan perintah Kakeknya

"Nih Gopal" Ochobot memberi coklat pada Gopal, Adudu, Probe

"Terima kasih Atuk" ucap Adudu dan anak buahnya

"Eh, punya saya hanya seperempat?" teriak Gopal

"Ya la. Kau bayar penuh, coklatnya 1 gelas. Kau bayar seperempat, ya coklatnya seperempat la" kata Ochobot Semua pun hanya tertawa, dan Gopal tersenyum masam.

Skip time..

Keesokan paginya..

"Atuk, Boboiboy berangkat dulu ya. Assalamualaikum" ucap Boboiboy sambil mencium tangan Kakeknya itu

"Waalaikumsalam. Hati-hati dijalan ya" balas Kakeknya

Hari ini hari pertama mereka memakai seragam SMP. Boboiboy sangat senang karena ia sudah menjadi SMP. Terlebih, ia sekelas dengan kawan-kawannya, termasuk Suzy, Iwan, Nana, Siti, Amar Deep teman sekelasnya dulu. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, ia mencari kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Setelah ketemu, ia masuk ke kelas. Kelas yang besar, rapi, bersih, dan posisi meja dan kursi yang berpasangan. Ia memilih duduk bersama Gopal. Sementara Ying duduk dengan Yaya. Fang? Ia (terpaksa) duduk dengan Iwan. Posisi duduknya ada yang berubah. Yaya dan Ying didepan. Gopal dan Boboiboy dibelakang mereka. Fang dan Iwan paling belakang, alias dibelakang Boboiboy dan Gopal.

...

Jam 7.05, bel sudah berdering menandakan masuk sekolah. Namun sosok wali kelas mereka belum menampakan wujudnya. Sambil menunggu, murid-murid bercakap-cakap , kecuali Ying dan Yaya yang diam senantiasa menunggu guru datang, Boboiboy yang membaca buku, Gopal yang memakan coklat hasil dari bagian kecil mejanya yang ia ubah dengan kuasanya _(jangan ditiru readers, tak boleh makan saat sudah masuk^^)_, Fang yang diam bak kuburan sambil melihat keluar, Iwan yang tertidur pulas.

Lalu,..

Brak! Suara pintu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan orang tua dengan topeng merah dan kacamata serta baju layaknya superman gadungan dan ikat pinggang khasnya

"Selamat pagi, wahai anak-anak muda kebenaran!" seru orang tua itu

"Eh itu kan..." Boboiboy tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Betul wahai anak muda! Saya adalah... Musuh Kejahatan Kekasih Kebenaran! Saya Cikgu Papa yang hensem sangat!" teriaknya yang menggelegar sampai Iwan kaget dan pingsan lalu bangun lagi.

"Cikgu Papa Zola?" teriak mereka yang mengenal Papa Zola

"Betul wahai anak muda!"

"Tapi, kenapa Cikgu disini? tanya salah seorang dari mereka

"Cikgu adalah wali kelas kalian serta.. Guru Matematik Kebenaran.. Sebenarnya.. cita-cita Cikgu yaitu menjadi wali kelas yang juga Guru Matematik!" jelas Papa Zola sambil bercerita masa lalunya.. (Skip, author malas menceritakannya~)

"Baiklah, sekarang.. Cikgu mau memilih pengurus kelas, menentukan posisi duduk, dan.. memberi jadwal pelajaran!"

Cikgu Papa Zola memilih kandidat ketua kelas dengan melihat daftar absen. Lepas tu, ia memilih 6 kandidat. Yaya, Ying, Suzy, Gopal, Boboiboy, dan Fang. Cikgu menyuruh semua yang tak dipilih untuk memilih 6 orang didepan.

2 menit... 3 menit... 4 menit... 5 menit...

"Baiklah, sekarang kumpulkan kertas pemilihannya!" perintah Cikgu Mereka memasukan ke kotak suara. Lalu Cigku mulai menghitung. Tak lama, Iapun memberitahu hasilnya.

Yaya: 6 suara, Ying: 5 suara, Suzy dan Fang: 4 suara, Boboiboy: 3 suara, dan Gopal: 2 suara (Total 24 suara)  
Cikgu juga menulis sesuatu di papan tulis

STRUKTUR KELAS 7B

Ketua Kelas: Yaya Wakil

Ketua Kelas: Ying

Sekretaris: 1. Suzy

2\. Fang

Bendahara: 1. Boboiboy

2\. Gopal

Lepas tu, Cikgu melanjutkan ke posisi tempat duduk. (Skip). Yaya dengan Siti, Ying dengan Nana, Yaya-Siti dikiri paling depan, Ying-Nana di paling depan sebelah mereka. Boboiboy-Iwan di barisan Yaya-Siti(BBB-Iwan dibelakang mereka) . Gopal-Amar Deep di barisan Ying-Nana(Gopal-Amar Deep dibelakang mereka. Fang dengan Suzy di barisan Yaya-Siti(dibelakang BBB-Iwan, alias tempat duduk pojok kiri belakang favorit Fang)  
Dilanjutkan dengan pemberian jadwal pelajaran. Skipskipskip...

"Baiklah.. Karena ini hari pertama.. Kalian tak belajar.. Kalian bebas melakukan apa saja.." ucap Cikgu

"Yes!" teriak Murid-Murid

"Tapi.. Sebelum itu.. Cikgu ingin kalian tutup mata. Cikgu ada suprise untuk kalian"

Mereka pun menutup mata..

"Baiklah, buka matanya sekarang!"

Mereka membuka mata, dan...

"Hah?" kaget mereka karena menemukan sesuatu yang tak biasa di atas meja mereka

"Inilah suprise untuk kalian! Yaitu... UJIAN MENGEJUT KEBENARAN! EPISODE HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH!"teriaknya

"TIDAK!"

"Tenanglah wahai muda.. materinya... dari kelas 5 dan 6... jadi.. pastilah mudah untuk dijawab" ucap Cikgu

Sebelum itu, semua anak murid, termasuk Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, Yaya, Fang sudah jatuh pingsan

"Kenapa wahai anak muridku.. Apakah.. karena wajah Cikgu yang hensem, cool, manis, lucu nan unyu ini membuat kalian pingsan?"

Semua anak murid tambah pingsan dan mau muntah..

"Ter..terbalik"

..

..

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini^^ Maaf bagi yang menunggu.. Dikarenakan saya pemalas #plak **

**Chapter 1-2 ini hanya mengisahkan sebelum masuk sekolah. MOS, dan hari pertama masuk sekolah.^^ Barulah chapter 3 keseruan dalam cerita ini dimulai! #berharap **

**Boleh minta saran untuk chapter 3?^^ #berharap #puppyeyes**

** Terima kasih untuk semua pujian, kritikan dan reviewnya! Saya senang sekali^^**

** Untuk Chapter ini, saya minta review + rate ya^^ **

**See you in Chapter 3! #inggrisngaco**

**Balasan:**

**Cllylngz **

**Terima kasih untuk sarannya! Sebenarnya saya sudah enter, tapi kelupaan di beberapa bagian^^ **

**Sepertinya.. Ying suka Fang^^ Kita lihat chapter selanjutnya saja^^**

**lalalala-chan desu **

**Hehehe^^ Saya bingung buat yang panjang-panjang. Tapi saya janji chapter 3 lebih panjang dari chapter 1 dan 2^^**

**GabriMicha Runa **

**Sebelumnya, terima kasih sudah memberi saya kritikan dan saran Saya penggemar berat cerita anda!**

**Baik! Saya akan lebih banyak baca karya senior, kakak Gabri^^!**

**Boleh saya minta saran untuk chapter selanjutnya? #Puppyeyesmodeon **

**Sekali lagi, Thank you very much!**

**AzuraRii **

**Hai! Terima kasih untuk kritik dan saran anda! Kaku ya? Hehehehe.. #malumalukucing #plak**

** Baik, scene yang tidak penting akan saya buang ke selokan :D #authormodegaje **

**Dialog dalam satu paragraf? Eh.. sebenarnya saya sudah enter, tapi belum semua^^, maklum saya pelupa.. seperti Boboiboy^^ #dihajar3Boboiboy **

**Boleh saya minta saran untuk chapter 3? Agar ceritanya lebih seru^^ #puppyeyes #dihajarFang **

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya^^**

**Hamano Seulrin **

**Terima kasih untuk pujiannya!**

**yuka **

**Boboiboy x Yaya? Err... Mungkin di lain cerita^^**

**RaelnaiSakuNo **

**Terima kasih! Saya ingin mencoba membuat lebih seru lagi^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Valentine's Day

**After Primary School**

_Warning: Typo(s), cerita gajelas_

_Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance(?)_

_Note: Mohon maaf jika chapter 1 dan 2 terasa aneh karena penggunaan kata-katanya yang cukup aneh. Saya newbie disini. Dan ini cerita pertama saya. Jadi, mohon maklum para readers_

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Happy Read!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Valentine's Day

* * *

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan normal. Mereka mendapatkan banyak teman baru, pengalaman baru, dan fans yang segudang. Walaupun berjalan dengan normal-normal saja, tetapi tetap ada saja perkelahian kecil antara Boboiboy dengan Fang, maupun Fang dengan Gopal karena masalah kecil. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi ini antara Boboiboy vs Fang...

"Kau tak tau jawaban no 35 ini? Memalukan" kata Fang dengan merendahkan Boboiboy

"Heleh, mendingan akulah daripada kau yang tak bisa menendang bola"

"Ish, kau minta dihajar ya! Kau juga tak bisa mendribble basket dengan baik"

"Kau ni! Kan ku hajar korang"

"Hei, jangan memperebutkan akulah. Saya tau kalau saya orang terkece di kelompok ini"

Begitulah yang terjadi, pertengkaran diawali karena hal kecil, pertengkaran yang selalu ditengahi oleh Gopal, dan diakhiri bunyi jangkrik.

1 bulan, 2 bulan, 3 bulan terlewatkan. Mereka selalu bersama dalam menghadapi masalah, seperti kebakaran maupun perampokan. Tiap hari pasti ada suatu masalah. Tapi mereka dapat melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik tanpa kendala yang berarti sejak Adudu dan Probe menjadi teman mereka, serta para pengganggu seperti Ejojo atau Panglima Scammer yang tidak diketahui keadaan maupun letaknya sekarang. Yaa... cukup melelahkan untuk membantu masyarakat. Tapi mereka tetap menjalankannya tanpa berat hati, inilah yang membuat persahabatan mereka lebih dekat dan erat.

Terutama Fang yang sudah mau bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya maupun kelas tetangga. Ya, meski masih menampilkan sikap pendiam dan dinginnya itu. Ia juga mulai akrab dengan beberapa teman perempuannya, seperti Ying, Yaya, Nana, dan Suzy. Boboiboy , Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya senang karena temannya itu mulai bergaul dengan yang lain tidak seperti dulu yang tak ada teman kecuali mereka saat di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

Mereka juga sudah melewatkan semester 1 dan memasuki semester 2. Sejauh ini, Ying, Yaya, dan Fang berada di posisi pertama dalam peringkat kelas, disusul Suzy, Boboiboy, dan... Gopal. Kalian pasti terkejut, karena Gopal sudah berubah 90 derajat, ia menjadi lebih rajin belajar dan mengurangi waktu bermainnya. Bapaknya pun sangat bangga dan senang dengan dia. Anaknya yang dahulu sangat susah untuk belajar, sekarang tanpa disuruh ia sudah belajar sendiri. Bapaknya senang pula karena ia memanfaatkan waktu dengan lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya yang dahulu main tanpa berhenti. Tentu ini semua tak lepas dari bantuan kawan-kawannya yaitu Boboiboy, Fang, Ying, dan Yaya.

Esok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid, terutama murid perempuan. Karena besok adalah Hari Valentine, dimana perempuan memberikan coklat kepada laki-laki yang ia sukai dan sebaliknya. Ying dan Yaya sangat menantikan hal ini. Lihat saja, sepulang sekolah mereka langsung pergi berbelanja bahan-bahan membuat cokelat tanpa pamit dengan ketiga temannya itu. Mereka juga membeli cokelat yang sudah jadi. Ketika selesai berbelanja, mereka pun melesat ke rumah Yaya untuk membuat cokelat bersama. Untuk soal biskuit, memang Yaya tidak jago dalam membuat itu sehingga biskuitnya dicap "Biskut Kematian". Tapi, untuk membuat cokelat, Yaya cukup jago dalam membuatnya. Ying pun juga karena terbiasa membantu ibunya membuat kue.

Sementara itu di Kedai Tok Aba, ada Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal yang sedang bersantai disana. Mereka cukup bingung dengan kelakuan kedua kawannya itu.

"Hei, sikap Ying dan Yaya aneh ya" tanya Boboiboy dengan keheranan

"Iya. Aneh sekali mereka. Biasanya mereka pamit pada kita, hari ini tidak" jawab Gopal

Fang juga memikirkan sikap mereka sambil memutar matanya melihat kedai. Ketika matanya sampai pada kalender yang digantung di dinding, ia baru tersadar dengan hari esok. Ia pun memberitahu teman-temannya.

"Aku tau! Mereka sepertinya mau membuat cokelat, karena esok hari Valentine"

"Hah?" Gopal dan Boboiboy melirik ke kalender tadi

"Betul la kata Fang tu" ucap Boboiboy

"Kalau kita gimana buat besok?" tanya Gopal

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita buat cokelat?" usul Boboiboy

"Boleh saja la, tapi kita kan tak bisa membuat cokelat" ucap Gopal

"Aku bisa la buat cokelat. Aku sering bantu Atuk di kedai kan"

"Hei, kau kan buat cokelat yang cair, bukan yang padat"

"Hehehe, saya lupa la"

"Kata siapa ada yang tak bisa?

Tiba-tiba Ochobot dan Kakek masuk dalam pembicaraan kami.

"Ochobot dan Kakek bisa la buat coklat seperti di swalayan itu" ucap kakeknya

"Iya dong, bahkan Fang juga bisa" tambah Ochobot

Semua tersentak dengan omongan Ochobot, kecuali Kakek yang sudah tahu hal itu. Karena beberapa minggu yang lalu... Fang membuatkan cokelat untuk Ochobot dan Kakek karena mereka membantu Fang dalam suatu masalah. Saat Ochobot dan Kakek memakannya, mereka kaget karena cokelat yang dibuat Fang itu enak, setara bahkan melebihi cokelat buatan kakek. Mereka meminta resep kepada Fang, dan mereka mencobanya. Hasilnya, sekarang lebih banyak pesanan cokelat berbentuk Boboiboy itu daripada dahulu.

"Kau.. Kau bisa Fang?" tanya Gopal ragu-ragu

"Hn" Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Terbaiklah kalau begitu. Jom kita buat!" seru Boboiboy

"Jom!"

Keesokan harinya, di Hari Valentine..

Di sekolah mereka banyak yang memberi cokelat pada orang yang mereka sukai. Ada juga yang bertukar sebagai tanda persahabatan. Guru-guru juga tak mau kalah. Mereka juga saling bertukar cokelat dengan sesama guru. Sungguh pemandangan yang terbilang romantis..

Dikelas 7B sudah banyak yang bertukar cokelat. Ying dan Yaya pun juga saling bertukar cokelat tanda persahabatan dari kecil. Cikgu Papa juga mendapat cokelat dari mereka. Saat Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal sampai. Banyak murid perempuan entah dari kelas mereka atau kelas lain yang mengantri memberi cokelat pada mereka. Tentu lebih banyak Fang dan Boboiboy. Tapi lebih banyak lagi yang memberi kepada Fang. Boboiboy dan Fang kewalahan menerima dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka semua. Mereka pun masuk ke kelas dengan wajah sehabis dikejar kucing sewel.

"Banyaknya..." ucap Amar Deep yang memperhatikan meja Boboiboy dan Fang dengan terpukau. Tak bisa dihitung karena saking banyaknya. Mungkin 20 atau lebih.

Boboiboy dan Fang hanya duduk di tempat mereka. Mereka penat dengan banyaknya perempuan tadi. Gopal cukup senang, setidaknya ada 7 orang yang memberi ia cokelat.

Ying dan Yaya yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa kecil. Tak lama, bel masuk berbunyi, Cikgu Kezy datang, dan kegiatan belajar dimulai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, murid-murid sudah meninggalkan kelas mereka, kecuali Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang, Ying, dan Yaya. Yaya berbisik sesuatu kepada Ying, dan Ying mengiyakannya. Mereka berjalan ke tempat mereka bertiga.

"Ini untukmu Boboiboy. Sebagai tanda persahabatan" ucap Yaya sambil memberikan cokelat pada Boboiboy diikuti dengan Ying. Boboiboy tersenyum dan berterima kasih

"Untukku?" harap Gopal

"Ini" jawab serempak Yaya dan Ying

"Dan ini Fang" jawab Yaya

"Terima kasih" jawab mereka singkat

Mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Ying dan Yaya, kecuali Fang yang hanya memberi kepada Yaya. Namun Ying tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk bercakap dengan Yaya.

Mereka mengajak pulang bersama. Sebelum itu, Fang dan Boboiboy harus memasukan semua cokelat pemberian tadi ke tas hingga tas mereka hampir penuh. Fang mendapat 32, sedangkan Boboiboy 25. Dalam perjalanan mereka bercakap-cakap tentang apa saja. Ditengah perjalanan Yaya menawarkan biskuit kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal, namum mereka langsung lari. Yaya mengejar mereka. Fang dan Ying hanya terkekeh kecil.

Saat yang lain sudah jauh(karena menghindari biskuit kematian) Fang membuka tasnya dan memberikan sebuah kotak 10 x 10 cm ke Ying. Ia membukanya dan terdapat sebuah coklat berbentuk dirinya

"Eeeee.. Ini untuk...untukmu Ying. Terima kasih atas donatnya waktu itu" katanya terputus-putus

Ying kaget dan ia mengingat masa ketika ia memberi donat lobak merah secara diam-diam.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku yang memberi ke kau?" tanya Ying

"Ra-ha-si-a" jawab Fang penuh misteri

"Oh... Eh, ini untukmu juga. Terima kasih ya untuk cokelatnya! Hihihi" Ying memberi cokelat pada Fang sambil malu-malu

Fang membuka kotak cokelatnya itu, dan tampak cokelat berbentuk donat lobak merah serta dirinya dengan sedikit warna ungu, warna kesukaannya.

Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum

"Terima kasih, Ying. Kau memang hebat dalam membuat cokelat, dan kau baik sekali kepadaku"

Wajah Ying merona merah. Ia berharap kalau rona merah diwajahnya tidak terlihat. Ia menunduk sebentar, mengatur ekspresinya sehingga rona merah tidak terlihat. Lalu menaikan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan lucu

"Hihihi, sama-sama! Kau juga hebat membuat cokelat ini"

Giliran wajah Fang yang merona merah. Namun tidak terlalu kelihatan dan ia hanya tersenyum kepada Ying

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang bersama dan melupakan ketiga temannya itu

Dari jauh, tepatnya dibalik mobil berwarna hitam, ada 3 orang yang melihat, lebih tepatnya memata-matai mereka . 2 orang tersenyum penuh arti, sedangkan 1nya hanya bengong melihat kejadian tadi. Mereka berunding tentang hal yang mereka lihat tadi.

"Ternyata..."

"Wah sepertinya seru nih!"

"Seru apanya?"

"Kau tidak lihat ekspresi mereka. Sweet banget lho!"

"Betul sekali!"

"Sepertinya mereka sama-sama saling suka"

"Sepertinya"

"Kalau begini... kita harus mencari tahu"

"Iya. Kita harus selidiki kebenarannya"

"Setelah itu, kita bisa menyatukannya!"

Mereka tertawa penuh arti, kecuali satu orang yang masih bingung dengan 2 orang yang tertawa itu

* * *

**Chapter 3 selesai~**

**Saya mau update kilat...**

**Saya mau buat lebih simple saja... **

**Saya lagi belajar-belajar punya senior, tapi dikarenakan waktu yang kurang mendukung, jadi... #abaikan**

**Saya bingung mau membuat apa lagi, karena otak saya dipenuhi dengan pelajaran untuk UN. Saya mau fokus UN soalnya :3**

**Saya minta Review, Ratenya^^ Dan kalau bisa ya... Fav nya :3**

**Terima Kasih^^**

**Balasan Review:**

**Bangak**

**Tidak juga... Kita lihat nanti saja^^**

**Terima kasih sarannya! Akan saya perhatikan!**

**yuka**

**Sekali-kali buat anti mainstream hihihi #plak**

**Boboiboy x Yaya? Boleh saja, tapi lain waktu ya**

**GabriMicha Runa**

**Baik! akan saya hilangkan yang author author itu!**

**Tambah adegan? Sip!**

**Bagian itu? Saya mau jadikan percakapan, tapi.. berhubung percakapannya akan jadi banyak jadi dibuat paragraf saja^^**

**Teknik menulis? Wah :3 saya belum jago menguasai teknik itu :3**

**Adudu x Probe? Boleh. Tunggu saya selesai UN ya^^ **

**nailatulmilazahwa1**

**Percakapan? Akan saya usahakan^^ saya akan mencoba menguranginya sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama jadi bukit^^ #plak**

**Saran saya terima^^**

**iya, Fang duduk sama Suzy.. Dan mau tau? Lihat saja nanti^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Kedekatan Mereka

**After Primary School**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**

**Warning : Ranjau typo(s), Gajelas, 2 bahasa (Indonesia-Malaysia)**

**Happy Read!**** ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Kedekatan Mereka

* * *

Waktupun berlalu. Mereka sudah melalui kelas 7, kelas 8 dengan baik, dan tibalah sekarang di kelas 9. Seiring waktu, mereka menjadi lebih dewasa, persahabatan mereka lebih erat, dan juga 'cerita' Fang serta Ying. Mereka semakin bersahabat, belajar bersama, saling membantu, bermain bersama. Mereka sering bersama, di sekolah maupun di kedai Tok Aba.

Terlebih saat ini, tepatnya di lapangan basket...

"Bagus Ying, ayo shoot!" teriak pemilik kacamata ungu dengan semangat

_**Run. Dribble. Jump. Shoot.**_ **_Kleng!_** Bola basket itupun masuk secara indah melalui ring basket.

"Wow! Tiap hari kau semakin terbaik!" puji Fang tulus

Tanpa diundang, rona merah muncul diwajah perempuan Cina itu. "Hehehe. Terima kasih. Kau juga ma! Tambah mahir la kau!" ucapnya dengan malu

Giliran wajah Fang yang menunjukan rona marah. Ia tertunduk.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Ying!" Ying hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil

"Hihihihi. Pasti kau penat sehabis latihan. Ini wo buatkan untuk kau!" kata Ying seraya memberikan minuman

"Terima kasih. Ini untuk kau, saya mencoba membuatnya" Fang memberi donat lobak merah yang ia buat sendiri.

"Cobalah Ying" tambahnya

Ying melihat donat itu. Dalam hati berdoa agar rasanya tidak seperti biskuit Yaya. Lalu Ying memasukan sepotong kecil ke mulutnya dengan sedikit khawatir, dan mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Berharap ia tak akan pingsan seketika di pinggir lapangan basket.

_**Nyam. Nyam. Nyam.**_ Ia mengunyah dengan hati-hati

"Bagaimana rasanya? tanya Fang penuh penasaran

Terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum "Ini...Ini... Wah enak sekali la. Lo hebat la! Wo tak pernah memakan donat yang seenak ini!" ucap Ying sedikit berteriak

"Terima kasih Fang! Aku suka ini!"

Ying tersenyum manis sambil lanjut memakan donat buatan temannya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Fang tersenyum dan menatapnya agak lama.

.

.

.

.

_**Srak. Srak. Srek.**_

Tanpa Fang dan Ying sadari, dibalik semak-semak dekat mereka, 3 orang misterus itu melihat aktivitas pemuda dan gadis berkebangsaan Cina itu. 2 diantaranya melihat mereka dengan sedikit nosebleed dan greget. Sedangkan satunya lagi sibuk memfoto si pemuda tampan dan si gadis cantik nan manis secara perorangan Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Gopal. Itulah ketiga orang yang bersembuyi di semak-semak. Setelah 'kejadian' saat itu, Gopal dijelaskan selama 3 jam nonstop oleh Boboiboy dan Yaya, Gopal yang pertama tidak mengerti akhirnya mengerti bahwa hubungan kedua temannya yang ikut eskul basket itu sepertinya akan melebihi dari sekedar persahabatan saja. Gopal juga mendukung agar hubungan mereka bisa lebih dekat lagi. Sehingga ia bisa memfoto mereka, lalu menjual fotonya, dan mendapat uang banyak.

Kembali ke Fang dan Ying

**Ying's POV**

Sampai detik ini aku belum percaya jika Fang bisa membuat kue. Karena setahuku mana mungkin seorang Fang bisa membuat seenak ini? Ah, mungkin ia membelinya. Tapi, donat rasa seperti ini belum pernah kutemui di toko kue manapun. Jangan-jangan, ia belajar membuatnya? Sepertinya seperti itu, karena ia hobi membaca buku apa saja, novel, komik, majalah, surat kabar, maupun buku pelajaran. Wah hebat sekali mempunyai teman seperti ini.

Selesai aku memakan semua donat pemberian Fang, aku merasa bingung karena ia yang dihadapanku ini hanya menatapku dengan tersenyum. Kenapa dia? Jangan-jangan... ah tidak mungkin seperti itu. Apa dia bengong, atau memikirkan sesuatu, atau dia tidur dengan mata terbuka? Entalah. Sebaiknya aku cepat menyadarkannya sebelum ia kesambet makhluk halus.

"Fang?"

Ia tidak merespon. Jangan-jangan ia tertidur?

"Fang?" Kunaikan sedikit nada bicaraku

Fang tersentak, ia melihatku lalu bertanya

"Eh.. I-Iya?"

Akhirnya ia merespon juga. Segera kulontarkan pertanyaan untuknya

"Kau kenapa daritadi melihatku terus?"

Wajah Fang memerah. Kenapa dia? Apa dia demam? Atau karena sinar matahari yang menyengat ini?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" Ucapnya dengan membuang wajah dan nada yang sedikit... aneh?

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Fang, kenap-" Baru saja aku ingin bertanya lagi jika tidak diganggu oleh suatu suara

"Hai Fang! Hai Ying!"

Suara itu bersumber 10 meter dari tempat kami berpijak.

Dengan baju basket berwarna ungu bertuliskan nomor 12, yang senada dengan warna matanya, dan celana berwarna merah keunguan. Ia juga membawa satu bola basket di tangannya. Kulihat ia berjalan ke arah kami.

"Ya" Fang memberi jawaban singkat ke dia. Aku juga membalasnya.

"Hai juga, Suzy"

Suzy merupakan anggota basket yang tergabung dalam tim basket perempuan. Ia cukup lihai dalam head pass, chest pass, bounce pass, lay up. Ia salah satu orang dari tim basket perempuan yang larinya cepat selain aku. Bersama dia, aku dan tim basket perempuan kami, kami berhasil menjuarai berbagai perlombaan, termasuk saat kami juara di tingkat kota Pulau Rintis.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Suzy

"Hari ini tidak ada latihan. Kami latihan berdua untuk menambah skill" jawab Fang seraya meminum minuman buatanku

"Hm, kalau begitu, mau tidak kita bermain dengan skor?" tantang Suzy

Kami berpikir sebentar

"Boleh" jawab kami tegas

"Tapi kita memerlukan 3 tambahan pemain. Agar bisa bermain 3 lawan 3" kataku

"Hm" Suzy mencari-cari orang yang bisa diajak bermain. Tapi, ini kan sudah sepi. Kami hanya bermain berdua, dan dugaanku sepertinya disini tinggal guru-guru serta beberapa orang yang mengikuti kegiatan PMR

"Aha!" jawaban ia mengagetkan aku dan Fang

Ia melihat ke arah semak-semak lalu berjalan ke sana.

_**Sreet. **_Ia membuka semak-semak itu

"Ayo, kalian ikut kami bermain basket" ajak Suzy

Aku kaget setengah mati dengan mulut menganga, sedangkan Fang melotot seakan tidak percaya

"Boboiboy, Yaya, Gopal? Kenapa kalian disitu?" jawab aku dan Fang bersamaan

Kulihat mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, mencari jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan kami.

"Ka.. kami hanya berteduh saja kok, so..soalnya panas" jawab Gopal

"Berteduh? Kenapa harus di sana? Kan masih banyak tempat berteduh " Jawabku

"Soalnya mainstream kalau berteduh ditempat lain" jawab Boboiboy

Krik..krik..

Aneh sekali jawabannya. Tapi biarlah aku tak peduli

Akhirnya kami bermain. Aku, Fang, Suzy vs Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya. Aku tidak membayangkan hasil akhirnya bagaimana. Tapi aku akan bermain dengan senang hati.

**Ying's POV END**

**.**

**Fang's POV  
**

Kalian tau? Ada 2 hal yang membuatku senang hari ini. Pertama, Ying memberiku minuman dan ia memuji makanan buatanku. Sebenarnya aku biasanya saja karena memang (dan pasti) buatanku enak. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuatku senang. Yang kedua yaitu aku bisa mengalahkan Boboiboy dalam pertandingan yang sedang kumainkan sekarang. Memang masih 1 quarter lagi. Tapi dengan skor 34-9 aku sudah bisa berbangga diri. Aku yakin, mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan timku. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi lihat saja, dari tadi mereka membuat kesalahan sehingga kami dengan mudah merebut bola. Mereka juga tidak bisa melempar dengan baik. Jadi pastilah kami menang.

Skip

5 menit lagi pertandingan akan selesai. Dan skor sementara semakin berbangga hati, akan kuejek Boboiboy. Tidak apa-apa sekali-kali mengejek dia kan? Tidak ada yang akan marah kan? Paling cuma Yaya, Gopal, dan Ying. Oke, kembali ke pertandingan.

Sekarang aku sedang mendribble bola, didepanku ada Gopal yang mengahadang. Walaupun badannya besar tapi dengan mudah aku bisa melewatinya. Tetapi didepanku masih ada Yaya, jadi aku memberikan kepada Ying yang sudah menunggu didekat ring. Aku melempar bolanya. Ketika Ying berlari untuk mengambil bola hasil lemparanku. Namun..

"Ying! Awas!" teriakku ketika melihat ia menginjak kulit pisang yang entah datang dari mana.

Ia pun terpeleset dan terjatuh. Baru saja aku mau berlari ingin menyelamatkannya, Boboiboy dengan sigap sudah mendapatkan Ying yang terjatuh. Aku bersyukur, namun entah mengapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal hatiku. Entalah ini perasaan apa. Toh, aku tidak terlalu peduli.

Aku mendekati Ying dan melihat kakinya yang (terlihat) kemerahan. Aku memegangnya dan ia mengerang kesakitan. Pasti terkilir nih. Bahaya kalau dibiarkan. Dengan segera aku membawanya dengan gendongan ala pangeran di buku yang aku baca waktu kecil. Semuanya menatapku dengan heran saat aku membawanya. Mereka kenapa? Haah.. Biarkanlah orang-orang aneh itu melongo disitu sementara aku membawa Ying yang diiringi Suzy yang adalah anggota PMR.

Sesampainya di UKS Suzy mengobati kaki Ying lalu ia membiarkannya istirahat dengan alasan Ying sedikit demam. Aku ditinggalkan di UKS bersama Ying. Aku hanya berdiam diri sampai Ying mengajakku berbicara

"Fang?"

"Ya?" responku cepat

"Maaf mengacaukan pertandingan tadi, kalau tidak pasti kau sudah..."

"Tak apa. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, jika aku tak memberitahu lebih cepat, pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini"

"Tidak apa. Ini memang salahku la hihihi. Kenapa kau masih disini? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya terakhir, bukan karena aku malas menjawabnya ataupun tidak punya jawaban pas, tapi pandanganku teralihkan dengan sebuah gitar yang (menurutku) cukup kerenyang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Aku mengambilnya dan mencoba senarnya. Ternyata masih bagus. Nadanya juga sesuai. Akupun memainkan gitar sambil bernyanyi lagu Milk and Toast and Honey karya Roxette.

_"True love might fall from the sky.."_

_"You never know what to find but didn't he blow my mind this time"_

_"Didn't he blow my mind?"_

Itu beberapa dari sekian banyak lirik yang kunyanyikan. Memang kusuka lagu ini, karena sangat merdu suara penyanyinya.

Setelah kunyanyikan, Ying memeberi applause kecil

" Waaa... Hebatnya suara kau dan permainanmu. Hebat sekali la"

Pujiannya itu membuatku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih ke dia. Ia membalas dengan senyuman juga.

_"Hmm.. Manis ya kalau dia tersenyum" pikirku dalam hati._

**Fang's POV End**

Tanpa mereka sadar, terlukis sebuah senyuman kecil di balik pintu UKS, yang telah berdiri sejak Fang bernyanyi. Tak ingin mengganggu ia pun pulang meninggalkan mereka.

Keesokan harinya..

Fang datang cukup pagi sehingga belum ada orang di kelasnya. Ia hanya duduk di tempatnya dan seperti biasa... melamun.

.

.

.

"Ehem"

Sebuah bunyi serempak terdengar dari depan pintu. Fang menoleh ke mereka. Lalu kembali melihat ke luar jendela

"Apesal kalian ini" tanyanya malas kepada 3 sahabatnya itu

3 sahabatnya menaruh tas dan duduk di depan Fang

"Ada yang kami ingin tanyakan ke kau Fang" tanya pria dengan topi orange

"Apa?"

"Kau.. suka pada Ying?" tanya pria bertubuh besar

Wajahnya yang sedari tadi melihat ke luar jendela, tiba-tiba menegang dan melihat ke arah mereka. Muncul sedikit rona merah

"A.. apa yang kalian bicarakan ini? A..aku tak paham la"

"Jujur sajalah" tanya gadis berhijab pink dengan senyum usil

"Kami sudah lihat saat kau memberikan cokelat pada Ying loh" tegas si topi orang -Boboiboy

"Iya dan juga saat kau memberi donat" tambah si tubuh besar- Gopal

"Dan kau membawa Ying dengan ala pangeran itu" tambah lagi si gadis itu-Yaya

"Iya, dan kau bernyanyi dengan gitar di UKS.. yang sepertinya khusus untuk Ying" tambah lagi dari sebuah suara yang bukan dari mereka berempat

Mereka menoleh ke asal suara dan ternyata..

"Kau tau dari mana, Suzy?" tanya Gopal seakan tak percaya

"Hehehe. Tau lah" jawab Suzy dengan senyum penuh arti

"Jawablah Fang, apa benar kau suka Ying?" tambah Suzy

Fang melihat semua temannya, wajahnya bagai jurus ampuh Yaya sewaktu meminta bantuan Boboiboy dalam acara hari biskuit sedunia. Tentu Fang merasa mau muntah melihat wajah temannya seperti itu. Ia berpikir cukup lama, apakah dia betul suka pada Ying atau tidak. Setelah berpikir, ia mengucapkan 6 kata

"Ya, aku sepertinya memang suka dia"

Semuanya hening dan...

"Ehem..."

"Cieee..."

"Ternyata benar dugaan kami dari dulu hehehe..."

"Ternyata kau bisa suka padanya.. Ciee.."

Teriakan teman-temannya itu membuat Fang sedikit gelisah, dan tambah gelisah ketika mendengar dan melihat seseorang dibelakang mereka berbicara yang ternyata seseorang dengan kacamata besar, rambut kuncir 2, dan muka serta logat Chinanya yang khas

"Dugaan dari dulu? Dugaan apa? Apa? Dan... Fang suka pada siapa?"

* * *

Hyaa akhirnya selesai juga ^^

Untuk semua readers terima kasih^^

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya! Setelah saya UN~ ^^

Chapter selanjutnya ya! Mungkin saja chapter selanjutnya bisa panjang ^^

Jangan lupa like/ favorit yaa^^ #ceritanyamaksa

Plus komen komen yang membangun^_^

**Mohon maaf saya tak bisa membalas review kalian^^ Saya sudah banyak kegiatan soalnya^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : Siasat!

**After Primary School **

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios **

**Warning: Gajelas(pasti:v), Typo bertebaran, Sakit mata saat membacanya~ **

**Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Siasat yang diperlukan

* * *

"Dugaan dari dulu? Dugaan apa? Dan... Fang suka siapa?"

BLARRR!  
Pertanyaan dari Ying itu membuat Fang serasa digoncang gempa bumi berkekuatan 10 SR. Sementara itu keempat temannya yang sedari tadi ngobrol dengan Fang cuma bisa saling berpandangan satu sama lain yang disertai dengan senyuman iblis(?). Fang cuma bisa berdiam seperti benda mati sambil berpikir dengan otak jeniusnya apa yang akan dia katakan didepan gadis cina berkacamata itu

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian semua? Haiya ditanya malah tak dijawab" tanya Ying dengan raut wajah mirip penguin cemberut(?)

"Itu loh Ying.. Ternyata dugaan kita betul ternyata dari dulu Fang suka sa.." Gopal tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena tatapan death glare dari sang empunya kuasa bayang

"I...itu... Se.. Sebenarnya..." ucap Fang terbata bata. Ia bingung apa dia harus menyatakan perasaannya dengan cara yang kurang elit menurutnya atau berbohong

"Ying. Sebenarnya aku ini udah lama suka sama..." pernyataan lanjutan dari Fang membuat Ying semakin penasaran, sedangkan keempat temannya yang lain kecuali Yaya membulatkan matanya tanpa mau berkedip .

"Suka sama kucing gila Pa Senen Koboi itu" jawab Fang dengan datar.

Krik.. Krikk..  
Teman-temannyapun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, termasuk Ying.

_"Yah mungkin kali ini berbohong dulu.. Masa menyatakan cinta caranya ga elit gitu" pikir Fang dalam hati_

"Haiya dikira apa... " ucap Ying sembari membenarkan kacamatanya.

**KRINGKRINGKRINGKRINGKRINGKRING...**

Suara bel masuk berbunyi. Anak anak kembali pada tempat duduknya masing" . Sambil menunggu Cikgu Papa, mereka pun ngobrol

"Hei Fang. Kenapa kau tak jawab jujur sajalah ke Ying" ucap Boboiboy dengan ekspresi tak puas

"Ye la. Jujur sajalah" timpal Gopal yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Fang

"Ehm.. Semua itu butuh proses. Ada saatnya aku akan mengatakannya. Bukan sekarang, namun nanti" jawab Fang secara singkat, padat, namun banyak makna

"Ye la. Serah kau je" ucap Gopal dan Boboiboy bersamaan'

Tak lama kemudian, Cikgu Papa masuk dan Yaya sebagai ketua kelas memimpin memberi salam kepada Cikgu berkostum mirip superman itu

* * *

_Gopal : Hati yang berbunga~ Pada pandangan pertama~ Oh Tuhan tolonglah~ Aku cinta~ Ku cinta diaaaaa~_

_Author : Woi Gopal. Mending suara bagus. Ini udah kaya suara pintu kejepit aja..._

_Gopal : Kejam banget author ini T_T_

_Author : Lagian gabisa diem. Berisik tau_

_Fang : Ada apa ini? Ribut ribut aja_

_Author : Ini lho Fang.. Dia nyanyi gajelas gitu.. Jadi pusing nih #pasangpuppyeyes_

_Fang : Oh. Siapa?_

_Author : Author jadi pusing nih :3_

_Fang : Siapa yang nanya? HAHA._

_Author : JahatT_T Oke fix cerita selanjutnya Fang bukan pemeran utama. Padahal udah niat nih bikin cerita Fang jadi pemeran utama_

_Fang : Yah author.. Jangan dong.. Gomen gomen tadi cuma bercanda kok #ngedipinmata_

_Author : Bodo amat :p_

* * *

**Sepulang sekolah...**

Seperti biasa lima sekawan itu -termasuk Fang berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba. Entah untuk rehat sejenak, makan, minum, ngerjain pr, atau ngerumpi.

"Tok Aba. Biasa~" ucap Gopal dengan wajah lemas seakan setahun tidak minum minuman racikan Tok Aba

"Boboiboy juga atuk! Seperti Gopal" kata Boboiboy dengan antusias

"Kami juga sama seperti Boboiboy" jawab Ying dan Yaya bersamaan.

"Kau mau apa, Fang?" tanya Yaya. Fang tidak menjawab. Karena pikirannya telah beralih ke dunia lain(?)

**Fang POV**

_ 'Kalau gitu aku harus cari cara agar dapat menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi pertama", apa aku betul suka pada Ying? Hm sepetinya iya karena entah sejak lama aku  
merasakan sesuatu jika berada di dekatnya. Hmm lalu cara apa yang aku harus gunakan? Cara mainstream atau anti mainstream? Mungkin cara kedua duanya bisa dipakai ya. Lalu tak mungkin aku lakukan ini sendiri. Bisa aja sih sendiri, tapi alangkah baik kalo ada temen yang bantuin ya.' pikir Fang 'Sepertinya aku harus minta bantuan pada Boboiboy, Yaya, Gopal.. dan juga Suzy. Hm, cukup kah meminta bantuan 4 orang saje? Ah liat nanti lah, kalaupun kurang aku bisa minta bantuan Tok Aba sama Ochobot . Hmm apa lagi ya? Rencana ya? hm.. Sepertinya aku dapat ide...'_

**Fang POV END**

"Fang! Kau dengar tak?" tanya Yaya untuk memastikan.

Namun Fang tak menjawab

"Fang!" teriak Yaya seraya membangunkan Fang dari lamunannya

"Yaya. Biar aku saja" ucap Gopal dengan percaya diri. Gopal mengambil 2 kerupuk entah dari mana lalu ia merubah kerupuk tersebut mmenjadi makanan kesukaan Fang

"Fang. Didepanmu ada donat lobak merah lho~~ Kalau kau tak mau, aku ambil ya~~~" rayu Gopal dengan.. err sedikit genit(?)

Namun Fang tetap tak bergeming. Gopal tak kehabisan akal untuk membangunkan si rambut landak tersebut. Maka Gopal memakai langkah terakhir Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Fang. Menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk disimpannya dalam paru-paru. Dan berancang ancang untuk memakai jurus jitu yang biasanya tak akan gagal.

"1..2...3..." hitung Gopal dalam hati

"**FANGGGGG! BANGUNNNNNN! FANGGGGGGG! BANGUN!**" Teriak Gopal dengan suara yang bombastis.

Semua temannya, tak terkecuali Ochobot dan Tok Aba menutup telinga rapat rapat. Mereka tahu benar, jika suara Gopal layaknya Giant di film D*raem*n. Namun ini sepuluh kali lipat lebih bombastis dari Giant

"Eh?" tiba tiba Fang pun tersadar, dan tidak sadar jika ada bahaya di sampingnya.

"**FANGGGGGGGG! BANGUN!**" teriakan Gopal semakin tak terelakan

"Eee.. Ehh.. Apa yang kau lakukan, Gop.. Eeh.. GUBRAK!" Fang yang ingin bertanya ke Gopal pun tiba tiba terpeleset entah karena goncangan tanah akibat gelombang suara Gopal atau karena keadaan tulang tulang kakinya tidak kuat akan suara membahana Gopal.

Fang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"**BANGUNNN!** Eh? udah sadar ya?" tanya Gopal seakan tidak tahu keadaan memprihatinkan teman temannya .

Boboiboy, Ying, Tok Aba pingsan 99,99%, Yaya seperti orang mabuk atau bisa dikatakan seperti terkena efek dari tembakan yang dilakukan Probe dan Adudu waktu itu, Ochobot terpelanting kira kira 20 meter akibat dari kekejaman seorang Gopal yang tidak tahu menahu efek suara yang dia itu .Fang berusaha bangkit setelah jatuh entah akibat apa.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian semua? " tanya Gopal keheranan melihat kondisi temannya

"Kenapa dengan mereka, Gopal?" tanya Fang dengan keheranan

"Entah. Mungkin mereka kecapaian lalu tidur" jawab Gopal dengan santai

.

.

"T.. Ter... Terbalik..." lirih Boboiboy dengan mengacungkan jempolnya lalu tak sadarkan diri

**SKIP**

Fang pun berpamitan pada semuanya setelah membantu 'mengobati' korban kekejaman Gopal dengan membuatkan coklat panas untuk semuanya, termasuk pelaku kejahatan itu.

Di perjalanan pulang, Fang mampir ke tempat 'tongkrongan biasanya' yang tidak lain adalah rumah hantu yang selalu ditakuti oleh Gopal Fang memikirkan cara untuk menyatakan perasaan, namun ia tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di semak semak"

.

.

"Dengarkan aba aba dariku. Pada hitungan ke 3 kita serang dia!"

"Siap!"

"1...2...3... SEKARANG!"

"HIAHHH..."mereka bersiap menghajar Fang. Namun...

"Harimau Bayang! Serang!" Sial bagi mereka. Rupanya Fang menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua. Pertarungan pun tak terelakkan

"BUAGH!ZRANG!ZRANG!"

"DUAR!DUAR!"

.

.

.

Selang 1 menit..

Fang berhasil mengalahkan kedua makhluk tersebut dengan kemenangan telak. Tubuh kedua makhluk itu babak belur bagai habis dikeroyok satu kampung. Fang mendekat ke arah mereka

"Ampun Fang... Ampun..." lirih makhluk hijau berkepala kotak itu yang tidak lain adalah Adu Du

"Maafkan incik bos dan saya la Fang... Kami kebetulan lewat dan lihat kau sedang melamun. Kami berencana mengagetkan kau la~ Maafkan kami Fang.." dengan jurus puppy eyes, si pemohon ampun itu yang tak lain adalah Probe, robot kepunyaan Adu Du

"Maaf? Hm... Sepertinya tidak" Fang bersiap siap melancarkan jurusnya lagi

"Jangan! Tolonglah~ Kita kan teman~ " Probe dan Adu Du pun memasang jurus puppy eyes. Karena merasa iba atau Fang malas, ia pun tidak jadi mengeluarkan jurusnya, namun ia ada suatu ide

"Aku akan maafkan kalian. Namun dengan satu syarat."ucap Fang seraya tersenyum tipis

"Apa? Jika kami sanggup mungkin kami akan bantu kau, Fang" ucap sang Adu Du

"Aku beritahu garis besarnya dulu." Fang pun memberitahu kepada Adudu dan Probe tentang idenya.

.

.

.

Selang 30 menit..

"Hmm. Boleh boleh. Kalau masalah itu sih serahkan kepada kami. Kami ahlinya kok~" jawab Adu Du dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Itu masih garis besarnya. Rinciannya nanti malam. Jam 7. Aku akan berkunjung ke markas kau" ucap Fang seraya mengingatkan

"Oke"

"Jangan lupa 1 hal yang sangat penting yang harus kalian siapkan nanti. Salah satu hal penting agar rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar"

"Apa itu?"

"Tadi kan udah dibilang"

"Aku lupa la soal yang itu. Emang apa yang harus disiapin?"

"Itu. Donat lobak merah. Yang banyak"

* * *

**Yeay! Akhirnya Chapter 5 bisa diupdate juga!**

**Aloha! Udah lama saya tak melanjutkan ceritanya ini. Mungkin sekitar... err 15 tahun #plak **

**Mungkin sekitar setahunan kali yaa.-. **

**Gomen Gomen bagi para pembaca, favers, followers, reviewers semua :***

**Gomen kalau perkembangan tulisan saya tersendat sendat. Maklum... udah lama ga nulis ginian jadinya kaku tangannya...**

**Gomen gomen banget kalau alurnya jadi menyimpang(?) dikit. Sebenenernya udah ada konsepnya tapi hilang ditelan hapalan dan rumus rumus fiska #ceritanyacurcol**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

**Balsan review :**

**D.N.S Akina**

**Makasih!**

**Nailatulmilazahwa1, ChiiArisa**

**Makasih :3 saya akan berusaha mengembangkannya . Tapi ga janji yaa :3**

**Kedebong Ares, yuka**

**Siap laksanakan!**

**anggajulian35, QuillAsh, Billy, Khairunnisa,** **Desy aminda , Moki, Salma Adelia, NameYurigirl, boboiboy air, Love Queen, FyCha**

**Makasih buat semuanya! Love you :***


End file.
